The Exile Files: A Walk in the Woods
by dmnq8
Summary: Neji and Ino have a tryst the woods where they're exiled. Lemon. I don't own Naruto or the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. Companion read for 'Bonded'. Set between chapters 33 and 34.


Neji and Ino, along with eleven of their friends and team mates, are exiles for a year. They managed to survive in the Land of Forest. They've been there for almost a month. The following is an excerpt from 'Bonded':

_He asked if she'd walk with him and she agreed. They went for these walks everyday, talking about their families and their lives. She found him surprisingly funny and knowledgeable about a variety of things she considered 'girl territory'. When they got into a heated discussion on shampoo brands one day, she realized that she was falling in love with him. He hadn't kissed her since that first time but they often held hands and sometimes he'd look at her in such a way that her breasts tightened deliciously. _

_"I don't know how much more of this harsh treatment my poor hair can stand," he said now as they ambled through the trees. "Every strand is screaming for conditioner." He fingered his hair, frowning at the brittle feel of it. Ino looked at his hair and saw that it was still glossy and well-maintained. She turned aside so he couldn't see her smile. Truthfully, her own hair was starting to feel less than properly groomed. She sympathized with him. To distract him, she playfully talked about how he should go bald like Lee, going on and on about how attractive Lee's short hair was now. She stated seriously that it was a known fact that short-haired men were better fighters, stronger and more virile. She sighted Naruto and Kiba, indeed all the short haired young men in their group, extolling their prowess on the battlefield. _

_She was abruptly cut off as Neji tackled her, causing them to roll down a short hill in the forest. They landed in a swirl of brown leaves and broken twigs. Neji rolled on top of her, cast a brief glance at their surroundings before looking down at her in mock anger._

_"I'll show you just how virile long-haired men can be, _Miss Yamanaka_."_

_His mouth claimed hers possessively._

_

* * *

  
_

Neji was an experienced kisser. He'd kissed girls in his family, at the academy and once, just to see if he'd like it, he'd kissed TenTen. He knew what he was doing when he kissed Ino now.

Ino didn't. He'd kissed her once before, at the club, a kiss that was unquestionably her first. It had been exciting to him, being her first. Her lips had been shy, hesitant. Though they'd both enjoyed it, it hadn't been long enough for her to learn much.

He took his time teaching her now, moving slowly, showing her how their mouths could pleasure them both. When she had the motions down and was enthusiastically kissing him back, he introduced his tongue. He felt her stiffen in his arms and he shifted, putting one hand on the back of her neck, his weight supported on his elbow. He ran his other hand down her curvy side, ending at her thigh. He drew her long leg up to rest on his hip. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Ino trembled at the new sensation of feeling his length, entirely forgetting about his tongue as Neji had hoped.

She allowed it in her mouth and he used his considerable skill to coax hers into his own mouth. At the first mating of their tongues he felt her go completely limp, resistance gone.

Ino was very aware of Neji's blatant masculinity. Everything about him was just so incredibly _male_, even the long hair she'd teased him about. This kiss, the way he pressed against her and touched her all felt so scrumptiously adult. This was serious territory. It was way beyond flirting, which was all she'd ever done. His tongue had scared her at first, but she'd found the feel of it left her senses reeling and she'd wanted more. Her body felt alive in places she'd never even thought of.

She drank in the taste of him as the kiss deepened, became more demanding. He smelled woodsy, his back strong and firm under her fingers. She combed a hand through his hair and found the soft strands warm from the sun. He moved over her and she felt his manhood, hard against her leg. Instead of frightening her, she was intensely curious. She shifted so that it met her pelvis squarely and Neji broke the kiss at last.

He looked down into her flushed face. She'd been moaning through her nose for the past several minutes. Her dark aquamarine eyes were half-closed with desire. He admitted that the kiss had eroded more of his control than he would have thought possible…he wondered if she knew what could happen if they went much farther. He rocked his hips against her crotch, watching her face.

Her eyes opened fully then closed slowly as a lazy cat-like smile stretched her moist lips. "Mmm…I like that, Neji. Do it again."

Her voice, deepened with her arousal, sent shivers up his spine and across his scalp. Her innocent ardor mesmerized him as he humped her slowly, deliberately, the clear delight on her face inflaming him past his usual boundaries with girls. He kissed her again, hungrily. His hand tightened on the back of her neck as she brought her other leg up and wrapped the long limbs around his waist. _God, she's going to have me fucking here on the forest floor. _Another sighing moan escaped her as he ground into her, imitating the act. _I guess it's okay…I did choose her, after all._

Neji had watched her for years, ever since she'd met him in the Forest of Death during the first Chuunin exam. He'd acted indifferently toward her when she undid her ponytail and swung her hair at him. He'd been fascinated then, seeing past her flirtatious ways to the innocence beyond. She was flighty on the surface, shallow. But he'd seen her when she was alone, how she was loyal and hard-working. He'd sat for hours beyond counting outside her flower shop, watching her through the walls with his Byakugan. She had friends, but they didn't know the real her. She was a caring person, sensitive. He wanted her, he'd decided. He'd loved her for years and he wanted her for his wife. He would have no other. And he would make sure his wife was the only woman he made love to. He knew his family would shit when they heard his decision; No Hyuuga in living memory had ever married outside the family.

Now, here in the forest, he gently broke off the kiss so he could look at her. He brought both hands to her face, supporting himself on his forearms, caressing her soft, smooth skin. He let a finger play with the lock of hair that consistently fell over one eye. He searched for the right words.

"Ino, I love you." He stopped there, waiting for her reaction. He hadn't exactly meant for it to come out like that.

She didn't laugh or giggle or do any of the things anybody who thought they knew her would have suspected she'd do. She looked at him seriously and gave him a smile that came from her own pure heart. "I love you too, Neji. So much."

He was taken aback. No, he was fucking shocked out of his mind. "R-really?" He cleared his throat. "You do?"

"Yes. You…I feel like you understand me. And I think I understand you, too. I can be myself around you, without having to act. Do you feel like that?"

Unable to speak, he merely nodded. He watched the play of sunlight in her depthless eyes. She did not think his ideas and ways strange or weird. She'd listened to him speak seriously on the horrors of polyester without once criticizing him for it. Anybody else would probably have taken a kunai to him, believing him to be some imposter of the real Neji.

"Will you…do you want to be with me, Ino?"

"Yes. Always."

"Always? Ino, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Her hands played with his hair, her arms wrapped loosely, trustingly, around his neck.

"Will…will you marry me?"

Ino felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. She thought about it seriously before deigning to give an answer. She knew herself. More importantly, she knew he would never make such an offer lightly. She'd seen what the world had to offer in the way of men. She knew he was a rare individual. And he loved her. "Yes, Neji. I want to be your wife."

Neji let out the breath he'd been holding, the tension leaving his body making him weak. His head dropped to hers as he closed his eyes in relief. "You mean it?"

"Did _you_ mean it?"

A hoarse laugh escaped him. "Very much so."

"So did I. But-"

His head came up. "But…?"

"Not now. I don't want to get married just yet."

"Well, I had planned to wait until we got back to the village. That's still a good ten months away. Also…my family will need some convincing. That might take some time."

"I'm thinking my dad will have something to say about it, too. I think he had hopes for me and Shikamaru."

"I see. Will he forbid it?"

"Will it matter?" she asked fiercely. She was already cleaving to him. The knowledge suffused him with heat.

"Not at all. We'll find a way. That's for later, though. Ino…"

"Yes?"

"I want to make love to you. Now."

She took her arms from his neck and leaned up on her own elbows to study him curiously. "Here?"

He glanced about as he sat up, straddling her. "Yes. There's no one around. Don't you want it?"

She caught her lip between her teeth as she tried to repress her smile of eager anticipation. She nodded shyly, looking at him through her lashes.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

He moved so that he was lying next to her in the soft cushion of leaves. She rolled onto her side and gazed into his eyes. They savored the last moments of their physical innocence, making silent promises to each other of fidelity and love. Neji ran a fingertip around her lips, tracing the bow shape. He liked how her lower lip was somewhat fuller than the top one. She was so beautiful, he thought. He reached around her head and undid her ponytail, drawing the long thick mass over her shoulder. He ran his hands through the silky stuff, wrapping it around and around his wrist. He drew her face gently towards his by the leash of her hair and she came to him willingly.

This kiss was different. Their promises heightened it, left them both shaking with the force of it. Neji rolled her on top of him and spread her hair around them like a blanket. The blond mass came well below her hips. Her breasts were flattened against his chest as she kissed him fervently. He ran his hands down the length of her back, cupping her ass. Ino arched her body, pressing into his hands. She sat up then and looked down at him as she wiggled on his erection. She laughed throatily at the pained look on his face. Then she calmed as she reached forward to open his shirt. His chest was broad, hairless. The nipples were a light brown. She completely removed his shirt so that she might look her fill unimpeded. His tanned skin was dewy with perspiration. She leaned down and kissed his chest.

Neji thought he would burst. How she looked, sitting atop him, her hair cascading all around her to graze the forest floor…she was a goddess. Her lips were warm on his chest. He held her head, encouraging her, tightening his grip when her tongue tasted his nipple. He jerked.

Ino sat up again. "Sorry, I-"

"I liked it."

"Oh…"

"Want me to show you what it felt like?"

"You…?" Ino's face turned a deep red as she comprehended his words.

He didn't wait for her to nod as he sat up and deftly undid her top, swinging it over her head and out of reach in a few seconds. Her torso was bare to his hot eyes. He took his time taking in the peaches and cream complexion of her, noting the high, firm breasts tipped with perky nipples. Her waist was narrow, her stomach sporting a very faint six-pack. Her arms were toned, slightly muscled. Her shoulders were smooth, sloping up to her long neck, a neck that seemed too fragile to support the heavy hair that hung from her proud head. Reverently, he ran his fingertips up her arms, causing her to shiver. His hands came to rest lightly on her breasts and he heard her sigh.

They both watched as his hands slowly curved to weigh the ripe orbs. His thumbs brushed the hardened peaks, making her breath snag in her chest. He held one rosy tip up for his mouth as he bent his head.

Ino felt his warm breath fan over her sensitive flesh. She kept her eyes on his brown head as he bent lower and then is hot mouth closed over the crest of her breast. Had he not had an arm around her waist she would have jumped off of his lap with the force of her reaction. She arched into his mouth, moaning as his strong suction flooded her sex with blood, swelling the flesh painfully. She felt her pussy throb in time to his sucking and she writhed on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. "_Neji!_"

Neji smiled around the succulent flesh, feeling her hands tangle in his hair. He switched to the other breast and lavished the same attention on it. He teased her, tormented her, using his teeth and tongue as he moved back and forth between her breasts. Her head was thrown back, her hair falling over his arm. She panted his name. Her bare midriff was hot against his chest, her legs strong around him.

He could feel her burning pussy against his straining cock through their pants. He wanted to touch her there, too. He released her breasts at last and picked his head up. Her eyes were bright as he laid her gently on the sun-warmed leaves. He slowly undid her pants and pulled them off with her underwear.

Ino had never been unclothed in front of anyone but her family. She crossed her legs, but he gently pried them apart, holding them wide as he knelt between them. Her entire body felt flushed from his lazy perusal. She covered her face with her hands as she felt moisture gather between her legs and knew he was looking at it. Why did he have to look at her _there_?

Neji was struck dumb by the beauty of her. Her legs were long and shapely. Her hips flared dramatically before narrowing to her waist. Fine, downy hairs grew in a faint triangle just above her pale, pink opening. Even now, as he watched, clear moisture gathered in this opening, wetting the tightly closed lips.

He saw her covering her face. "Ino, look at me." He waited until her eyes peeped over her hands. "You are so beautiful. Why are you ashamed?"

"Because…it's…dirty." Her voice was muffled by her hands. He frowned in puzzlement.

"What…do you mean here?" He let a finger trace her glistening slit. She squealed and clamped her legs shut, but she nodded vehemently.

Neji let her be for the moment. He stretched out next to her and propped his head on his hand. He reached for her wrist and pulled one of her hands down to look at her. "Ino, what do you know about sex?"

"Everything." She still had a hand over her eyes.

"Like? Tell me."

"A man puts his cock inside a woman. There." She gestured towards where he'd touched her with her chin. He waited.

"…That's it?" He asked her in wonder. She turned to look at him then.

"Yes, that's it. What else?"

"Well, what about foreplay?"

She looked at him blankly.

"What we were just doing? When I touched your breasts."

"Oh. Well that's not sex."

"No, it isn't. But it leads to it. Touching and playing is a big part of sex. What you just described is the end." She continued to look at him and he explained a little more. "People touch everywhere, not just on the breasts. No part of your body is dirty and nothing we do together is dirty. Who told you that?"

"I don't know. Nobody."

"Did you like it when I touched you before?"

"Oh, yes. I want more of that."

"And I want to touch all of your body. Everywhere. Will you let me?"

She hesitated a few seconds, but nodded jerkily. "Okay."

He smiled. "Good. Just relax. If you want me to stop, just say so and I will."

He took his time with her. He kissed her long and leisurely. Only after many minutes did he move to her neck and explore the smooth column. His mouth traveled languidly over her shoulders, her arms, her chest, learning the quality of her skin. His hands roamed where his mouth had been, feeling her, kneading her muscles until they were loose and soft beneath his strong hands. His lips brushed her taut belly and she giggled. He rubbed his hair on her stomach, making her laugh and roll around in the leaves. He tickled her mercilessly until she begged him to stop. Then she begged him to do it again and he did, watching her hair become adorned with the leaves of the forest floor.

When he rested his hands on her thighs she became quiet and still. She did not tense up. Her body was weak from laughter. He parted her thighs slowly, never taking his eyes from her face. She looked back at him steadily. He placed one hand lightly on her mound, not stroking but just resting his hand there, feeling the heat of her. She sucked in a breath. That was all.

Neji ran the back of one finger along her moist slit watching as the lips swelled until they were slightly parted. In fascination, he gathered the moisture that leaked from her and stretched it, pulling it up so she could see. She looked from it to him and back. He rubbed it over his fingers before returning his hand back to her quivering flesh.

Ino's breathing was shot. The things he was doing! She felt him part her down there, felt his finger run along the inner folds of her and she couldn't stifle the moan that came from deep inside her. Her hips rocked upward unsteadily as he massaged her pussy slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Her pussy ached and throbbed and she twisted restlessly wanting relief but not knowing how to get it.

Her head came off the ground as she cried out sharply. Neji had put his finger inside her. "Ohhhh!"

Neji stopped at her cry. Her sheath was tight around his finger as her head lowered to the ground again. He waited a few moments before moving it cautiously back and forth. After a few minutes she became accustomed to his digit and he turned his wrist so his thumb could rest on her swollen clit. He exerted light pressure, watching her face as she stifled a cry.

"Don't hold back, Ino. Scream if you want."

He rubbed her clit in slow, concentrated circles, pressing lightly with each revolution his finger made. He felt her pussy tightening, her clit swelling even more and knew she was going to cum.

Ino was afloat on a raging river of pleasure. It carried her to new heights the longer Neji touched that painfully sensitive spot on her. She felt her whole body gathering, tensing, tightening as the river rushed her headlong towards she knew not what. She felt a scream building in her throat even as she was flung over the edge of a waterfall of agonizing release.

Neji was staring at her face when it happened. She'd been sobbing, her breath ragged and harsh as she neared her climax. Her eyes squeezed shut as she screamed at the top of her lungs, her hips coming off the ground as her sheath tightened rhythmically on his finger.

Ino returned to herself slowly. She felt like a feather gently spiraling through the air as it came to rest on some surface. She opened her eyes and stared at the lace canopy that filtered the sunlight above her. Then she looked at Neji and grinned broadly.

"I like foreplay," She said artlessly. "I want to do that gain."

Neji chuckled. "What about me? Don't I get to feel your hands on me?"

She sat up and looked at him thoughtfully, taking in his bronzed chest. He stood up before her and took his pants off. His stiff cock jutted out at her. Ino stared at it.

It was paler than the rest of him. The entire bottom half of him was paler than the upper half, but his loins especially. There was sparse, short brown hair at the triangle of flesh above his member, but the sack below it was hairless. The member itself was smooth and straight. Before she knew it she was kneeling in front of it, reaching out a hand to grasp it.

It jumped, startling her. Neji rested a hand on her shoulder, letting her know it was okay and she touched it again, feeling it pulse in her hand. She leaned down and smelled it, intensely interested in his body. The scent of him was spicy. She ran her nose and mouth along the length of him, nuzzling the sack of flesh underneath. When she kissed the tip f his cock, Neji groaned aloud. She kissed it again and again until he begged her to stop before she undid him completely.

She leaned back, staring up as his face. His eyes were closed as he swallowed several times, catching his breath. He knelt down with her, hugging her close, laying them on the leaves again.

She sought his mouth this time in a fierce kiss that told him she was over her shyness and wanted more pleasure. She was delightfully greedy in her demands that he do what he did before. He complied by nudging her thighs apart with his knees and placing the head of his cock where his hand had been earlier. Her eyes widened.

He kissed her again as he slowly entered her a half an inch at a time. God, she was so hot and tight! Ino tensed below him, whimpering, trembling. He stopped when he felt her virginity blocking him.

"It'll hurt at first," he whispered into her hair. "Then it will feel good, I promise." He felt her nod shakily against his cheek.

He thrust all the way into her in one powerful move, feeling her membrane pop as she gave a short, sharp shriek.. He held still, letting them both adjust to this new sensation.

Ino felt herself stretched beyond what she'd thought possible. There was brief pain that was gone now and oh, how she liked the feel of him inside her!

Neji panted against her neck, her tightness pushing him over the edge before he'd even begun moving. He felt her wriggle beneath him and new she was ready for him to continue. He leaned up on his forearms, shaking his hair out of his face as he began thrusting slowly.

They moaned in unison, pleasure swamping them in its heady embrace. Neji saw Ino's eyes glaze over as his pace quickened, the wet sounds of their joining kindling his lust. She gave a high-pitched little scream with each thrust he made, arousing him further, causing him to move faster and harder until he thought he must surely be hurting her.

"Oh, Neji,_ Don't stop! Don't ever stop!_"

Then again, maybe he wasn't.

Her legs came up to wrap around him and he sank deeper into her burning pussy, making him call her name loudly. Her hands raked his back, digging into his pumping ass, urging him onward. He didn't disappoint her.

When she convulsed around his cock, it was all he could do to keep from joining his scream with hers as her tremors milked his orgasm from him. He kept thrusting throughout, feeling another smaller one burst from her.

When they were still at last, their breathing gradually returning to normal, he rolled off of her. He gathered her close to his chest and she rested her head contentedly on his shoulder. Their hair and dry leaves stuck to their sweaty bodies, but they were both to spent to care. Neji held her, felt her heart beating steadily against his side and thought he'd never known such peace and happiness. He stroked a hand on her wet forehead, tilting her head back so he could look into her eyes.

"Good?"

"The best! When can we do that again?!"

Neji paused, looking at her brilliant eyes. "Aren't you tired?"

"Of course not. Are you?"

It was in Neji's mind to say hell yes, he was tired, but he didn't. He gave a half smile that she seemed to take for 'no'.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll see if I can make you eat those words."

* * *

Neji was a strong ninja but Ino, apparently, was some distant relative of Naruto's.

Three hours later and she still wanted to go another round. Neji stared up at her from where he was sprawled against a tree. She stood over him happily, singing his praises to the sky, twirling so her leaf-dotted hair fanned around her. She leaped and cavorted around the tree declaring him to be the strongest, most wonderful, etc, etc, of all ninjas that had ever lived or would ever live, etc, etc, and she was sure he could summon the strength to do it just one more time pretty, pretty please with dangos on top.

Neji closed his eyes with a sigh and keeled over, fast asleep.


End file.
